


“Raymus Kayos Antilles: From a Piloting Captain to a Crown Prince”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Civil War, Clones, Expanded Universe Character(s), F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Loss, Love, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi equals unrequited love (unless you're Anakin Skywalker), Original Character(s), Pilots, Politics, Royalty, Sacrificial ethics, Secret Organization(s), Secrets, Sith, Sith machinations, Slavery, War, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifteen random but essentially chronological moments from the life of Raymus Kayos Antilles, the fourth born child and only boy of Bail Kayid Antilles. There is an actual story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Raymus Kayos Antilles: From a Piloting Captain to a Crown Prince”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Raymus Kayos Antilles’ life, as he is going to be written (or at least referred to) in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this is compatible with my SW AU series **_You Became to Me_** , including my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens of Raymus Kayos Antilles’ eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set that I borrowed from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not really meant to function as a response to the challenge associated with that set. I just used the specific prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory of sorts for Raymus. **3.)** Readers should please keep in mind that Raymus really isn’t any stronger in the Force than his wife and so wouldn’t have been considered sensitive enough to be taken in by the Jedi for training. **4.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for original characters like Alaina should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! For clarity’s sake, though, please know that I specifically picture Rohan Nichol, the actor used in Revenge of the Sith (not Peter Geddis, the actor in A New Hope who may or may not play Raymus Antilles, a Captain Colton, or a Colton Antilles, depending on which interpretation of a very ambiguous set of lines uttered by Threepio one wishes to use), when I think of Raymus Antilles, and that Alaina should be pictured as Angie Everhart with fairly auburnish dark hair and an extremely dark tan! Also, Kybella Arshaia Metrac Antilles, the mother of Shashai Antilles Metonae, Breha Antilles Organa, Deara Antilles, Raymus Antilles, and Kimeila Antilles Retrac by Bail Antilles, should be pictured as Ana de la Reguera. Please note that characters who may be alluded to but not referenced by name (certain family members of EU or original characters, for example) are considered too minor to be cast at this time, and that readers should feel free to imagine them howsoever they wish! **5.)** Raymus’ is Bail Organa’s little sister and he is not, by any stretch of the imagination, stupid or unobservant. And some "secrets" . . . well, they aren't so secret, in some circles (hence, most of the relationship pairings listed for the story, whether they are openly acknowledged within the story or not. Raymus knows about them, so I’ve added them to the story).

**"Raymus Kayos Antilles: From a Piloting Captain to a Crown Prince"**

 

　

　

 **01.) Ambition:** Raymus has _never_ had any ambition whatsoever to ever be Crown Prince and Viceroy of Alderaan (and is, occasionally, selfishly glad that the question regarding which family had a greater claim on the throne was decided in favor of the Organa children rather than his Antilles father) – he wants to fly, _loves_ to fly, would be just as happy to be a simple pilot as to be the actual captain of one of Alderaan’s few larger defensive ships (as his father seems to think he should be, at the very least) – but he’s crazy about Bail Organa’s little sister, Alaina (actually loves her so much that he truly believes he might wither away and die of grief, without her presence in his life), and so he girds up his mental loins and asks for permission to beg for her hand, even though she is currently Bail Organa’s sole full-blooded heir apparent to the throne of Alderaan and becoming her husband would place him quite literally next in line for the honor of a shared/wedded throne.

 **02.) Job:** He doesn’t really understand politics or people, much, either – it seems to him that career politicians and actual working politicians are two wholly different breeds of animal but that the first so heavily outnumber the second (and seem to think that it’s their job to keep the second from really being able to accomplish much of anything at all actually useful, no matter how hard or how long they work) that the second are essentially all but useless, outside of their own little personal spheres of local influence (and, thus, are largely wasting their time on a thankless job yielding little to no practical results), and, furthermore, that the vast majority of the supposedly intelligent sentient beings of the galaxy (who should know better, dammit!) are either so gullible, so stupid, or so lazy that they enable the first, despite complaining endlessly about their general uselessness and corruption, and refuse to do much of anything that might possibly help the second actually get anything truly useful accomplished – but he knows that the Organas take their responsibilities very seriously and that they are among the few working politicians he knows of who ever do seem to get much of anything done, so he’s very careful not to ever seem to doubt or question Bail and to be as supportive and understanding of his wife’s job and often insane work hours as he possibly can, even though he has no idea, really, what she’s actually doing (or at least trying to do), half the time.

 **03.) Family:** Raymus truly does enjoy working for his brother by marriage, and it makes him feel better, to know that there’s another family member there with Bail to protect the man’s back and to watch out for him and (try to) take care of him (since the man seems unable to remember to consistently take care of himself); occasionally, though, it makes him a little bit nervous (and even, sometimes, extremely nervous) to be essentially rubbing elbows with some of the most powerful (both _literally_ powerful, as with the Jedi, and _politically_ powerful, as with individuals like Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma) beings in the known galaxy, and he’s not really sure he’s ever going to be entirely comfortable, walking about in places like the Jedi Temple as if it were perfectly natural for someone like him to be strolling about in such an obviously important place.

 **04.) Respect:** It’s hard to maintain respect for his father after the old man essentially retires from politics like a spoiled child spurning a group of playmates because he wasn’t the first chosen for a game; it helps a great deal, though, to know that his father so obviously regrets the impulsive move, later on, and that he tries to still be useful by devoting so much of his resulting free time to trying to help refugees fleeing from the growing troubles (presaging the outbreak of actual galactic civil war).

 **05.) Love:** He loves his sister, to be sure, but Force help him, some days he just wants to _smack_ Breha, and her absolute refusal to face or deal with the fact that she willingly, knowingly married a man who was and is deeply in love with someone else (and has never particularly tried all that hard to hide that fact) makes his blood boil and his stomach churn with excess acid!

 **06.) Resist:** Raymus actually sympathizes a lot more with the stated complaints and aims of the Separatists than he supports the reactionary idiocy of the Republic and the Supreme Chancellor’s Loyalists, but he knows that the real leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems don’t really believe in the ideals they spout, so he doesn’t even try to resist his family’s support of the Republic (and the Jedi Order) when the war breaks out.

 **07.) Pilot:** Raymus is simultaneously endlessly fascinated with and utterly terrified by Anakin Skywalker: the boy can do things with ships that should, by all accounts, literally be impossible, and, as a pilot, Raymus would love to have even a _fraction_ of the talent that the boy has; yet, the boy is so very cocky and seemingly full of himself and so, well, _careless_ (for lack of a better word) of his immense strength, as a Jedi, that it frankly scares him, thinking of what the boy could do (or become), and he’s not really sure if he believes that Bail’s offhanded mentions of Anakin’s arrogant behavior being a kind of mask, to placate the suspicions of the Jedi High Council, make enough sense to be all that likely to be entirely true, so he’s _extremely_ glad that the boy has someone like Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Master, to keep him at least partially grounded and sort of in line.

 **08.) Sick:** The very _idea_ of using clones tailor-made to be absolutely obedient and fanatically loyal soldiers makes him feel sick to his stomach, and one of the few times he speaks up voluntarily in the presence of a Jedi is the day he praises Obi-Wan Kenobi for treating the clone soldiers as he would any other group of men.

 **09.) Aid:** Padmé Amidala would probably be offended to know so, but Raymus actually prefers former Queen Jamillia (with her dreams of establishing some kind of galactic-wide program to aid all of the many refugees and war/disaster orphans) to the rather naïve current Senator (and former Queen of Naboo).

 **10.) Sly:** Bail’s half sisters really should have been given over to the Jedi Temple for training – they see and sense and know things that they really shouldn’t, dream (accurately, so far as he knows) about the past and the future, and, in general, channel the Force just about as naturally as they breathe – but he understands why their mother decided to keep them, instead, and he’s also selfishly glad that she did, for he enjoys teaching Celly how to pilot and even drive, on the sly, whenever he’s home.

 **11.) Militia:** The idea of secretly building up a sort of planetary militia strikes Raymus both as an extremely sensible and an extremely dangerous sort of thing to do, and he just hopes that things won’t ever get so bad that they actually have to use any of those weapons or ships against the might that Palpatine and his supporters could likely (and probably quite easily) muster.

 **12.) Second:** Raymus is both horrified and relieved to discover that _Palpatine_ (of all people!) was the second Sith Lord all along, and he just hopes that the destruction and discrediting of the kind of government the man build up and led will allow good people (like his wife, his brother by marriage, Bail’s protégé, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and others of like mind and morality) to build something workable and good out of the ashes.

 **13.) Mix:** Raymus is completely stunned when Obi-Wan and Anakin (who are so full of power that they appear to be lit up, like mythical avatars of the Force, even to his not all that very Force-sensitive sight) declare for _Bail_ , as the first new recruit of their reformed (and renamed) New Jedi Bendu Order and as their intended shared Padawan, and it isn’t until his wife has talked him down from his semi-hysterical state of terror over the prospect of becoming the new Crown Prince of Alderaan that it even occurs to him what it might mean for the galaxy, for this new Order to be willing to mix politics and matters of the Force so freely.

 **14.) Blow:** Breha’s death is a blow, to be sure, but he can’t help but think that, in an odd way, it’s also something of a mercy, given how terribly unhappy and increasingly unstable she’s been, especially since the war started, and, though he knows he’ll miss her (or at least he’ll miss the girl she used to be, before she married Bail and turned into such a self-centered stranger, utterly obsessed with the idea of becoming the mother to the heir of the throne, even if it killed her), he’s almost glad for her, to have rallied enough to have made such an end (and therefore perished in the line of duty, as a hero of sorts, and avoided both the mess and heartache of losing Bail to his new Masters and the potential scandal that would have doubtlessly arisen – and inevitably would have ruined her – had she continued down the path she’d started and tried to refuse to let her husband go).

 **15.) Hope:** With the Jedi Bendu and the new government quite willingly working so closely together and everyone so fiercely determined to do their utmost to make the New Alliance of the Republic everything that the old Republic should have and could have been, Raymus has some tentative hope that politics and even sentient beings might actually begin to make a whole lot more sense, so he girds up his mental loins once again and quietly agrees to share responsibility for the throne of Alderaan with his wife . . . and desperately hopes that he won’t frak things up too badly, no matter what else might happen.

　

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clafication Notes: 1.)** Again, in order to more easily keep track of Bail’s family, readers might want to keep the following in mind: in my AU, Bail is born practically in 68 BBY, near the end of what would have been 69 BBY (if events had fallen out as they do in canon, that is), or roughly 954ish years After the Ruusan Reformations and 46ish years Before the Battle of Geonosis (which, remember, occurs in my AU series on Holiday 2 or Productivity Day of the Galactic Standard Calendar, the day that falls in between month five, Nelona, and month six, Helona, in year 25,000 After Founding [of the Galactic Republic] or 1,000 After Ruusan Reformations), with Alaina being born in what would have been ~46 BBY (yes, that would make her just a wee bit older than her husband, Raymus, if you went by the date of birth listed on the SW Wikipedia for him, even though it has no source cited. If you’re like me, though, and don’t like such uncertain information, then please assume that he’s actually a couple of years older than Alaina, since he is the fourth of five children and the youngest of those children is about a year and a half older than Anakin Skywalker). (Their mother, Zamille dies late in 44 BBY, and their father, Prestid, remarries in 42 BBY, wedding Mazicia and then losing her late in 40 BBY. [I’ve interpreted the EU notation that Mazicia was Queen of Alderaan in the time leading up to the Clone Wars as meaning around the time of the Stark Hyperspace War, which in the EU is sometimes lumped in with the galactic civil war leading up to the establishment of the Empire, due to Palpatine’s tendency to rewrite history, even though it actually happened in 44 BBY.] Prestid then remarries again in 35 BBY, to Alessya Retrac, who has Celly, Rouge, and Tia in ~32, 30, and 28 BBY. Meanwhile, Bail becomes the Crown Prince of Alderaan a few months before he turns twenty-eight, late in 41 BBY. That’s a bit early, given the retcon of Jorus C’baoth’s date of birth, but it fits my Bail and frankly I’m more inclined to go with Zahn’s original date of birth for his character and just presume that the Force would’ve preserved C’baoth to the point where he seemed much younger than he actually was – as often seems to be the case for human Jedi, in both canon and EU, who either haven’t lived extremely hard lives or else dabbled yet overmuch in areas grouped under the heading of the Dark Side of the Force – than to simply trust the retcon and try to arrive at a probable time frame for the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention by adding roughly forty years or so to that date, given Winter’s guestimate of C’baoth’s age in a hologram taken during those proceedings.) Bail and Alaina’s deceased brothers, Declin and Valyn, would have been born in roughly 50 BBY and 48 BBY and died (with their father) late in 28 BBY (not long after Tia was born), and their deceased sister, Merisol, would have been born in roughly 67 BBY and killed in 52 BBY. **2.)** In order to more easily keep track of Raymus Antilles’ family, readers might want to keep the following in mind: in my AU, there are five Antilles children, Shashai Antilles Metonae, Breha Antilles Organa, Deara Antilles, Raymus Antilles, and Kimeila Antilles Retrac, all born to Bail Antilles and a Kybella Arshaia Metrac Antilles. Shashai was born in ~67 BBY, Breha in ~54 BBY, Deara in ~51 BBY, Raymus in ~48 BBY, and Kimeila in ~44 BBY. The large gap between the birth of the first Antilles girl and the other children is mainly due to the fact that Bail Antilles took his Senatorial duties extremely seriously, with an added complication from a bad miscarriage in roughly 63 BBY that made Kybella unwilling to attempt to have other children for a time (until a bad scare wherein Shashai was nearly killed by an out-of-control landspeeder while on her way to school late in 56 BBY made Kybella once again want very much to have more children).


End file.
